You Belong With Me
by nibblexmyxnaan
Summary: My Take on the Aaron/Adam storyline from last year. Will gradually make it's way into the Aaron/Jackson story but with a twist. Please read and review. Love x Chap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

You Belong With Me

Part One

Adam stared at Aaron, a million and one thoughts running through his head.

'W-what was that?' he demanded, his lips quivering.

Aaron's eyes widened, his mouth agape, shocked by his own actions.

'I-I…I didn't do anything!' he snapped, tearing off his seat belt and throwing himself out of the car.

Adam shook his head in disbelief and jumped out after him.

'OI! Don't you dare run away Aaron! Not after what you've just done!' Adam snapped, feeling angry with his best friend.

Aaron stopped and spun around, his blue eyes wild.

'I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!' He roared.

Adam snorted and raised an eyebrow.

'So I just imagined that kiss back there, did I?' he hissed.

Aaron nodded adamantly.

'Must have hit your head a little harder than you thought.'

Adam laughed and put his head in his hands, frustration coursing through his veins.

'And if you tell anyone what you _thought_ you saw, I'll deck ya!' he continued.

Adam looked up and glared at him.

'Oh shut up Aaron, yeah? Why did you do it if you were just going to deny it afterwards?'

'Do **what **you prat? _You're_ the one who made a move on me!'

Adam shook his head and spun around on his heel, marching off down the road.

He couldn't believe what Aaron said.

He didn't make the first move.

Did he?

XO

Scarlett looked up as Adam entered the pub. She smiled flirtatiously at the young farmer. She had been spotting him for a while now, deciding she would make him hers.

Adam smiled back shakily, pushing all thoughts of Aaron out of his head and made his way up to the bar.

'Do you just stand here by the bar all by yourself all day? Didn't nobody tell you that it wasn't very ladylike?' he teased.

Scarlett gave him a playful dig.

'Oi, you're making me seem desperate.'

Adam wriggled his eyebrows.

'And are you? Because I have a few friends that would kill for a bird like you.'

Scarlett laughed and shook her head.

'A lovely sentiment but no thank you, I am not some sad desperado dying to meet 'The One.' I'm quite happy playing the field for the time being.'

Adam smirked and took the two pints that he had ordered from Maisie.

'Cheers. Well, if you get bored I'm sat over there in the corner. You can join me if you like.'

Scarlett looked Adam taking in his dishevelled and exhausted appearance and shook her head kindly.

'No thanks, but I appreciate the offer. The next time, eh? You look like you need a bit of peace.'

Adam smiled and winked at her.

'See you.'

Scarlett grinned.

'Mmm..you too.'

XO

Paddy sighed and made his way up the stairs wearily. He was exhausted after a long day in the clinic and now had to fix himself and Aaron something to eat, which was if Aaron was even home. He had gone out with Adam and Holly earlier that evening but Paddy was sure that Marlon had mentioned seeing Adam in the pub.

He made it to Aaron's room and gave a short knock on the door before turning the handle. To his surprise the door was locked.

'Aaron?' he called, knocking again.

'ONE MINUTE!' came the hurried reply.

Paddy folded his arms across his chest and decided that he'd have to take the lock off the door if this was going to happen.

About a minute later the door opened.

Aaron stood there, a very flushed look on his face, a cut above his eye. Paddy frowned and saw that there was blood on his bed sheet and he realized with a jolt that Aaron had been crying.

'What?' He snapped.

Paddy nodded and stared at Aaron.

'What took you so long to open the door? Why is it locked anyway and why are you bleeding? Have you been in some sort of fight?' he demanded.

Aaron rolled his eyes, a defensive look in his eye.

'Oh, just do one!' He growled.

Paddy frowned and looked at Aaron again, scrutinizing the teens face, recognizing the fear in his eyes.

'All right…well, I'm making cheese and pickle sarnies if you want to come down for some and a spot of tea. I won't ask any more questions. I promise.'

Aaron nodded slowly, taking a step towards Paddy, his blue eyes clouded over with confusion. Paddy sighed, unable to control himself.

'Just…just tell me that you're okay.' He pleaded softly.

Aaron cleared his throat and nodded.

'I'm okay Pads.'

XO

Adam sighed and unlocked the front door, exhausted after the day's events. He stepped inside and was surprised to see Moira sitting up, waiting for him.

' I was worried. Holly's been home a good hour or so.' She said softly, her brown eyes filled with relief.

Adam forced a smile.

'Sorry, lost track of time.' he explained.

Moira raised her eyebrows and looked at the bruise forming on Adam's forehead.

'How did you get that?' she demanded.

Adam shrugged and ducked his head, trying to slip past her and make his way to the stairs.

'Adam!' she snapped, hopping out of her seat, intent on following her son.

Adam spun around, his brown eyes unrecognisable.

'MUM! Just…back off, yeah?'

XO

Aaron lay awake and stared at the ceiling. He kept replaying the night's events over and over in his head.

Adam leaning in, Aaron leaning in…

The near kiss was all he could think about and how he wished…no, he didn't…_did he?_

XO

Adam lay on his side, his eyes squeezed shut.

He **didn't** kiss Aaron. He knows he didn't.

He doesn't like boys. End of. Full Stop. Comprende?

But then why did he keep wondering what Aaron's lips would have felt like?

Why does he keep wondering why he leaned in first?

XO

Paddy watched Aaron anxiously as he stomped down the stairs, his face like thunder.

He cleared his throat and watched as the teen banged his way around the kitchen.

'Am…Aaron? Did…something happen between you and Adam last night?'

Aaron spun around on his heel, quick as lightening.

'Like what?' he barked, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Paddy shrugged and tried not to be fazed by the young man's hostility.

'An argument…over Holly maybe? It's just Moira called this morning and said that Adam said that you two had had a falling out and she was just wondering if you had made it home okay.'

Aaron relaxed a little and stuck his head back in the fridge.

'It wasn't about Holly, Paddy. It's nowt to do with anyone, so why don't you just mind your own business, yeah?'

Paddy didn't want to nod, he didn't want to let the teen have his way yet again but he decided, quite sensibly, to let sleeping dogs lie for the moment.

XO

Holly stared at Adam, her eyebrows raised.

'Oi! What is wrong with you today? You're like a bear with a sore head all morning!' she snapped, grabbing her phone out of his hand.

'You're not to go out with Aaron!' he ordered, his brown eyes searching his sisters pleadingly.

Holly laughed and shook her head.

'Why? Afraid he'll prefer me to you?' she chuckled.

Adam groaned and buried his head in his hands.

'No Holly! Just…just do me this one favour, yeah?'

Holly sighed and looked at Adam with concern.

'Only if you tell me what you two are fighting about.' She decided.

Adam shook his head.

'It's nothing.'

Holly looked at him carefully.

'Is it about me?' she asked softly.

Adam slammed his fist against the table and jumped out of his seat.

'It's not all about you Holly!' he shouted before marching out of the room.

XO

Aaron made his to the café, desperate to get away from Paddy and his incessant questioning. He winced when he saw Adam's quad parked outside. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, stepping inside and scanning the room, trying to see where Adam was. He groaned when he saw him standing at the counter with Holly by his side.

'Hey!' Holly exclaimed, spinning around and smiling at Aaron warmly.

Aaron forced a grin and nodded at her.

'Heya.' He greeted.

Adam looked over his shoulder and gave Aaron a half smile before leaning on the counter and ordering with Brenda.

'So where did you two go off to last night? Adam wont tell me.' Holly said with a slight pout.

Aaron shrugged and buried his hands deep in his pockets, hoping she wouldn't notice the shake.

'Nowhere. Headed straight home.'

Holly nodded and rolled her eyes.

'That's what _he_ said but I'm not sure if I believe you.' She giggled.

Aaron smiled again and cocked his head to the side.

'And where did you go off to? Have a good time with your mates?' he asked.

Holly blushed slightly and ducked her head.

'Sorry. I shouldn't have abandoned you guys. Maybe you'll give me another chance?'

Adam spun around at those words and looked at Aaron anxiously, silently pleading with him to say no. Aaron cast a quick glance at Adam and decided there and then that a bit of torture never hurt anyone.

'Sure. Maybe I could take you out for a drink tonight?' he offered, smiling flirtatiously.

Holly nodded happily and smiled broadly.

'That would be great. Send us a text later, yeah?'

Aaron nodded, looking over at Adam again triumphantly.

'Yeah. Sure.'

XO

Adam looked from his Mum to his Dad and then back at Holly.

'Please Holls! He's…I mean, you don't know him! Please, you can do better!' he pleaded desperately, his brown eyes very nearly sparkling with tears.

Holly laughed and shook her head.

'Up until last night you were practically pushing us together! What is your problem?' she demanded.

Moira nodded in agreement.

'What's wrong Adam? I'm not Aaron's biggest fan but he's not _bad _kid.'

Adam sighed exasperatedly and looked at his family uncomfortably.

'There's nothing wrong Mum! I just…I don't want Holly going out with him, that's all.'

John chuckled and draped his arm around his son.

'Mate, he's your best friend and she's your sister, it's natural that you'd feel a bit of jealousy but-'

Adam pushed John away, furious.

'I'm not _jealous_!' he spat, wondering if that was true or not.

Holly smiled sympathetically.

'It's O.K if you are jealous of me Adam. I understand.'

'God just get over yourself you dozy cow! It's not ALL about _you_ Holly!'

XO

Aaron sat opposite Holly nervously, fiddling and playing with his beer mat. They'd been out for nearly two and a half hours and Holly would be heading home soon enough. The date hadn't been awful but all Aaron could think about was how he'd much rather be sat here with Adam laughing at his jokes.

Holly's phone buzzed and she sighed.

'That's Adam. I suppose I'd better go.' She announced, standing up from her seat and pulling on her jacket.

Aaron nodded and jumped out of his seat.

'I'll walk you out.' He decided.

Holly smiled warmly at Aaron, a look in her eyes that Aaron had never seen before.

'I'd like that.' She giggled.

The two of them made their way out the Wool Pack and stood outside in the cold, waiting for Adam. As they heard the quad approaching Holly spun around and wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck.

'I had a really great time tonight.' She breathed before leaning in for a kiss.

Aaron watched out of the corner of his eye as Adam pulled up in front of them and closed the space between himself and Holly.

Their lips collided but Aaron felt nothing. He kept his eyes wide open and trained on Adam, watching his best friends reaction.

Adam stared right back, his brown eyes shining with something that looked suspiciously like tears.

Holly pulled away and smirked.

'Call me Aaron.' She demanded before hopping on to the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around her brother's waist.

'See ya.' Aaron called, watching Adam intently.

Adam glared and started the engine, driving off into the darkness.

XO

Aaron leaned over the engine of the Nissan he was working on, not really working, just moving his hands and making it look like he was busy.

Ryan made his way over and bumped shoulders with Aaron.

'Adam's outside, said he needs to talk to you.'

Aaron sighed to himself.

'Tell him do one.'

Ryan laughed and shook his head.

'Tell him yourself.'

Aaron straightened up and rolled his eyes.

'Right. Give us five, yeah?'

Ryan nodded and grabbed a five-pound note from the kitty.

'Amazingly, I was just going to buy myself a sandwich.' He announced.

Aaron waited until he was gone before beckoning Adam into the back of the garage where hopefully no one could hear them.

'Well? What do you want?'

Adam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, unsure of how to phrase this.

'Look…um…don't ask Holly out again, okay mate?'

Aaron frowned, feigning puzzlement.

'Am. Why?' he demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

Adam knew Aaron wouldn't make this easy for him.

'Because of what happened the other night.'

'Oh, the night _you_ tried to kiss me?' Aaron asked.

Adam's face paled a little and he looked confused.

'No…I-I didn't…It was y-you!' he argued.

Aaron pulled a face and shook his head.

'No, you kissed me mate. Well, tried to anyway.'

Adam's eyes went wide and he stared at Aaron in horror.

'I'm not…gay Aaron. You know that.'

Aaron raised his eyebrows.

'Do I?'

Adam forced a shaky laugh and took a step backwards, a tormented look on his face.

'No, I know I didn't…I know what happened.'

Aaron chucked to himself and leaned back against the car behind him.

'Yeah. You tried to kiss me. Sicko.'

Adam's brown orbs sparkled with tears and he took another step back, nearly tripping over a toolbox.

'I'm…I'm not a sicko.' He said in a soft, pleading voice.

Aaron shrugged and indicated towards the door of the garage.

'Ryan will be back soon. Jog on.'

Adam nodded miserably and made his way to the door, looking back over his shoulder at Aaron.

'GO!' Aaron roared.

Adam did as he was told and disappeared out of the garage.

Aaron gave a sigh of relief and leaned back on the car, his entire body shaking violently. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Ryan popped his head around the garage door and looked at Aaron anxiously.

'Christ mate, you look like you've just seen a ghost.

A/N: Have had this written for ages. Will still be updating 'Brothers in Arms.' SO please review. Do we want more?


	2. Chapter 2

You Belong With Me

Part Two

Holly flounced passed Adam, her hair and make up down perfectly, showing off a figure hugging new dress. She looked gorgeous.

'Where are you going?' he asked weakly, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

'Out.' She answered.

Adam frowned.

'With who?'

Holly wriggled her eyebrows and smirked.

'Who do you think?' she teased.

Adam sighed heavily.

'I hope it's not with who I think it is.'

Holly smiled widely.

'Aaron?'

Adam groaned.

Holly laughed.

'Sorry bro, I like him and he likes me! I'm going out with him.'

Adam shook his head.

'You're only going to get hurt.' He said desperately.

Holly shook her head and shrugged on her jacket.

'Let me worry about that, ok?'

XO

Aaron forced a smile as Holly made her way into the Woolie, dressed to kill.

'You look great.' He said, genuinely admiring her.

Holly smiled with delight.

'Thanks. You look good too.'

Aaron looked down at his blue shirt and jeans and blushed slightly. Paddy had picked out his clothes.

'Aaron?'

Aaron looked up and saw Scarlet King standing beside Holly.

'Yeah?' he asked in surprise, they'd never spoken before in their lives.

'Am, do you have Adam Barton's number?' she asked, a bright smile on her face.

Aaron wanted to shake his head and tell her that he didn't but Holly was right beside him, smiling expectantly.

He took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled down his contacts and handed Scarlet the phone with Adam's number on the screen.

'Cheers.' She said gratefully, quickly typing the number into her own mobile.

Holly smirked.

'Fancy him do ya?' she teased.

Scarlet laughed and shrugged.

'A little.'

Aaron's fists clenched, his jaw tight.

'He hates it when girls are too forward. Makes 'em seem desperate.' Aaron snapped.

Holly raised an eyebrow but Scarlet just ignored him.

'Thanks. Enjoy your drinks.' She said warmly, handing Aaron back his phone.

Holly watched Aaron as Scarlet walked away.

'What was that all about?' she demanded.

Aaron shrugged.

'I'm his best mate. I know what he likes and what he doesn't.'

XO

Adam checked his watch, a tormented look on his face. Holly said that she would be home by half ten. It was now ten to eleven. What was she doing? What were _they_ doing? He looked over at his mother who was watching the kitchen clock.

'What time did Holly say she'd be home at?' she asked anxiously, terrified there had been some kind of accident.

Adam was about to answer when the door opened and Holly stepped inside, a slight blush to her cheeks.

'Sorry I'm late. I had to bum a lift from Paddy.' She announced, taking off her jacket.

Moira smiled in relief and shook her head.

'Don't worry about it. Did you have fun?' she asked, ready for all the girlie gossip.

'Did he ask you out again?' Adam demanded quickly, his eyes frantically searching hers.

Holly frowned and nodded slowly.

'Yes. And before you ask, I said yes. We're a couple.' She said happily.

Adam felt his face drop and jumped up from his seat.

'I'm going to check on the sheep.'

XO

Aaron sat on the sofa, flipping through the channels robotically. Paddy opened the door and popped his head around the sitting room door.

'I'm off to bed now. Don't stay up too late.' He warned.

Aaron nod.

'Yup.'

'Have a nice night with Holly?'

'Yup.'

Paddy sighed and nodded.

'Okay, good night Aaron.'

'Night Pads.'

Aaron listened to the older man make his way to bed. He sat in the silence, turning off the T.V so that he could think.

He was interrupted from his thoughts however by a knock on the front door. He glanced at his watch and wondered who could be about at quarter to twelve at night.

He eased himself up off the sofa and made his way to the front door slowly, pulling it open cautiously.

He frowned when he realized that the visitor was Adam.

'What do you want?' he sneered.

Adam pushed past him and marched into the kitchen. Aaron sighed warily and followed dutifully.

'Do you like my sister?' Adam demanded as Aaron closed the kitchen door behind him.

Aaron rolled his eyes.

'What do you think?'

Adam laughed hysterically and shook his head.

'You know what I think Aaron, don't ask me stupid questions.'

Aaron blushed slightly.

'Yeah, I do like her. A lot.' He growled.

Adam leaned against the kitchen counter, an unimpressed look on his face.

'Liar.' He breathed.

Aaron cocked his head to the side, an angry look on his face.

'Excuse me?' he hissed.

Adam smirked.

'You heard me. You're a liar.'

Aaron strut over to Adam, his fists clenched. He stopped with their noses only centimetres apart.

'You're gay Aaron.' Adam whispered.

Aaron snorted, trying not to show the fear he was feeling.

'You shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for ya, d'ya get me?' he threatened.

Adam smirked even more.

'Go on then, hit me. Or would you rather kiss me instead?'

Silence befell the two, confident brown eyes meeting terrified blue ones.

Aaron takes a deep breath and slams his lips against Adam's. Adam frowns in surprise but soon melts into the kiss, parting his own lips to run his tongue along Aaron's bottom lip. Aaron locks his arms around Adam's neck and Adam pushes their hips together, his fingers digging into Aaron's sides.

Suddenly Aaron comes to his senses and realizes what it is he's doing. He pushes himself away from Adam, a shaking hand gently touching his lips.

'Get out Adam.' He gasps.

Adam nods, not needing to be told twice.

XO

Aaron looks at himself in the mirror. He doesn't know who he is anymore. He doesn't recognize the worried face in front of him.

_He kissed his best friend._

Aaron Livesy doesn't do that.

XO

Adam blinked back the tears as he pushed the kitchen door open, ignoring his mother's worried expression.

'Where the Hell were you?' John demands but the anger in his voice soon falters as he sees the tears pouring down his son's cheeks.

'Adam?' Moira asks softly.

Adam shakes his head and makes his way for the stairs. He didn't need their pity fuelling his guilt.

He wasn't gay.

He didn't just kiss his sisters _boyfriend_, did he?

XO

Two New Messages Received:

Holly:

Hey babez! Just wondering if u r still up for the drinks with sum mates of mine 2night? Meeting at the Woollie at half 8.

**X x x x x x **

Adam :

Hey m8. We need 2 tlk. U free lunchtime?

Aaron frowned and tucked his phone into the front of his overalls. This was the last thing he needed. The very last.

XO

Two New Messages Received:

Unknown:

_Hey, hope this isn't 2 weird but Scarlet here, ur mate Aaron gave me ur number. I'm going 2 the Wool Pack 4 drinks 2night and I was hoping that maybe ud like 2 join me? If not, dnt worry. X_

Aaron:

_**Sure. Meet u up at the cricket pavilion 2?**_

Adam sighed and quickly typed his replies.

_**Not weird at all. C u l8r tonight. Half 8 ok?**_

_**Right C u then x**_

Adam winced as he realized he'd sent the kiss to the wrong person. Or had he?

XO

Aaron looked up at the clock and frowned when he saw it was five to two. The morning had flown past in the blink of an eye. He put down his wrench and nodded at Cain.

'I'm taking me lunch now, that ok?'

Cain looked up from his newspaper and nodded.

'Go.'

Aaron left the garage and made his way to the cricket pavilion. He didn't know why he had agreed to do this. He didn't know why he kept giving in to Adam. He knew what would happen if things got heated again. He knew that all he wanted to do was kiss him and hold him and be with him.

XO

Adam looked up as Aaron sat down beside him, not looking him in the eye and remaining silent.

'Hey.' Adam mumbled.

Aaron nodded.

'You and Holly heading out tonight?'

Aaron nodded again.

'Yeah, I told her I'd meet some of her mates.'

Adam rolled his eyes.

'So that they can all ogle you and decide whether you're a good enough boyfriend for her or not?' he said with a smirk.

Aaron shook his head.

'No, so I can get to know them, seeing as we'll be getting to know each other a lot better now that me and Holly are dating.'

Adam raised his eyebrows and looked at Aaron in disbelief.

'You still going to try and fool everyone?' he asked softly.

Aaron shrugged and looked down at his hands.

'I'm not fooling anyone. What happened last night shouldn't have and I wont let it happen again.'

Adam barked a laugh and clenched his fists.

'Yeah? Well what if I want to?' he challenged.

Aaron chuckled.

'I don't want it to. I'm not gay Adam.'

Adam kept the head and jumped up from his seat.

'Right, see you later mate.' He snapped, marching away in a fury.

Aaron groaned and hopped up, jogging after him.

'Adam. Adam!'

Adam spun around and stared Aaron down.

'What? What do you want? To lie some more? To deny it all again?' he growled.

Aaron sighed heavily.

'Deny _what_? Adam…maybe you want something to happen again, but I don't!'

'You mightn't want it to happen again Aaron, but it's going to because its what you are! You're gay, get over it!'

'So are you!' Aaron shot back viciously.

Adam shrugged.

'You just admitted it.' He said calmly.

Aaron blushed furiously and shook his head.

'Whatever. I don't care, I'm going out with Holly.'

Adam nodded and shrugged his shoulders once again.

'Fair enough. I'm actually heading out with Scarlett tonight.'

Aaron's mouth dropped open a little.

'But-'

Adam smiled and raised his eyebrows.

'What? One set of rules for you and another for me? I don't think so mate!'


End file.
